<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Flower Shop by c9nightingale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183784">The Flower Shop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/c9nightingale/pseuds/c9nightingale'>c9nightingale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/c9nightingale/pseuds/c9nightingale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower shop AU!<br/>Sesshomaru entered a small obscure flower shop at the end of town. He and his daughter were out window shopping. Rin loved flowers and had recently looked up online on how to make flower crowns. When they entered the small shop, both were captivated with what was inside. However for different reasons, Rin ran to the large bouquets while Sesshomaru stood dumbfounded looking at the employee behind the counter. He was beautiful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayame/Kouga (InuYasha), Bankotsu/Higurashi Kagome, InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from TUMBLR.  Thank you to Inucestlover for such good ideas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Flower Shop</p><p> </p><p>Time: modern.  Everyone is OOC.</p><p>Warnings: yaoi, fluff</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rin jumped from of her desk chair and ran downstairs to her father’s office.  Knocking softly on the door she awaited his acknowledgement before entering.   </p><p> </p><p>The door was always open when her mommy was alive.  Back then she often heard giggling and happy sounds.    Then her mommy got that “cancer” thing and shortly after died.  That’s when the door shut.  She thought she had heard sobs once, but she wasn’t sure.  Time passed.  Her father had become closer to her, catering to her every whim.   It was nice to have his attention but she could tell he was still very sad.    She wanted to hear him laugh and see his eyes sparkle again.   She even mentioned her mommy to him but her father just sighed and said they needed to think about other things.  Rin noticed her father’s sadness but could not figure out how to help him.  She went to her computer and googled “How to make someone happy”.   Fifth on the list was to give them flowers.   Rin liked flowers.  Flowers always made her happy.   Maybe Father would let her get some flowers.  Then she could give them to him.   </p><p> </p><p>“Knock, knock.  Father?” She waited patiently.</p><p> </p><p>“Enter,” a baritone voice commanded.</p><p> </p><p>Rin opened the door and smiled at her father who smiled back briefly.   His lips moved into a smile but his eyes did not.  The smile dissolved quickly and the man returned his attention to the papers in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Father, I would like to go flower shopping please,” Rin began.  “I found a website on making flower crowns and I’d like to try it please.”  Rin stood quietly waiting for her father’s answer.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru looked up from the paperwork.   It had been two years since his wife had died of cancer and her estate was still tied up in legal paperwork.  Fortunately they had money from his job so he was not concerned with their day to day expenses. </p><p> </p><p>He reflected. His wife had been from a family with old money.   Her will directed them to give her share of her father’s property to her daughter as a trust fund.  Now her siblings were quibbling over their dad’s will.  What a pain.   He would rather just give it to them and be done with his wife’s family.  Well, all except for his wife’s mother.  Kagome was such a warm loving old woman.   Rin loved spending time with Grandma ‘Gome.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru stood.  “Let’s go get some flowers.   I’m ready to get away from this mess for a while,” Sesshomaru pointed to the paperwork on his desk.   “Let’s get some ice cream too.  What do you say to that idea?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yay!” the seven-year-old bounced up and down.   “Ice cream!   Please!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl.   Let’s go,” Sesshomaru grabbed his leather jacket and fedora and the keys to the convertible.   Wrapping Rin’s head in a colorful scarf, he had her put on a yellow rain coat.   “Let’s take A-Un for a ride.”  The green convertible pulled out of the driveway and zoomed down the road with a roar.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we know where we’re going Rin?” Sesshomaru asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean, to a flower shop?” Rin asked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s ask Echo Auto for the nearest flower shop, then,” Sesshomaru chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Alexa, Where is the nearest flower shop?”</p><p> </p><p>Alexa responded and directed the duo to an obscure little shop on the edge of town.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’ve seen this place before,” Rin chirped.  “It’s on my way home from school.   I always wondered about it.  They have the prettiest flower arrangements in the windows.   Thank you Father.”</p><p>Rin was bouncing in her seat with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru couldn’t help but smile.  His little sunshine brightened his day.   He parked the car and they walked hand in hand to the front door of The Flower Shop.    The window displays were beautiful.  The wooden sills were peeling and the front door needed a good sanding and refinishing.  The building façade looked like it had seen better days.  If not for the beautiful arrangements he would have never looked twice at this store.</p><p> </p><p>Rin grabbed the door and pulled it open.  A bell rang.  The two walked in and looked around.</p><p> </p><p>The store was packed in flowers of all colors and all types.  There were daffodils and daisies, lilies and lilacs, roses and rhododendron, baby’s breath, ferns, house plants, exotic plants and more.  Some were in a refrigerator and others under a misting bar.</p><p> </p><p>The smells were amazing as well.  Each flowers aroma interlaced with the others.  Sesshomaru thought he might have to step out but then realized that rather than overwhelm him the odors intrigued him and he moved in further into the store.  </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what you want Rin?” Sesshomaru asked as he saw Rin staring at a blue flower.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, Father.   The webpage made it look super easy.   Now that we’re here I really don’t know what I should get.   Do you suppose we could get some help?”</p><p> </p><p>As they wound around the plants and went deeper into the store they noticed the back of an employee.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps that employee can help you,” Sesshomaru cleared his voice.</p><p> </p><p>The employee bounced around the table arranging a large table piece.    As he turned slightly Sesshomaru noticed the earbuds and realized the employee was listening to music.   The employee’s long hair bounced and swayed with the music.  Sesshomaru watched as the dancer gyrated about, the moves smooth and seductive.   Sesshomaru found he was tapping his toe to the presumed beat of the song.</p><p> </p><p>Rin watch for a while but decided to look at the colorful selection of daisies in the cut flower case.  All the pretty colors enchanted her.</p><p> </p><p>The employee started grinding the table and moving up and down.  Sesshomaru’s eyebrows rose at the suggestive move.  He still couldn’t tell if the employee was a man or woman.   It had been several years since he had been turned on by anything and this dancer was very seductive. He was dumbfounded.  </p><p> </p><p>The music had ended and the dancer had finished with a flourish.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru cleared his throat again.  “Hello?  Can you help us please?”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha turned and pulled out one earbud.   He smiled warmly.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello and welcome to The Flower Shop.  I’m Inuyasha.   My partner Ayame’s the expert but she’s busy now receiving the new supplies.   I’m not sure how much help I’ll be but fire away.”</p><p> </p><p>For a second Sesshomaru thought the breathtaking employee might be single.  But the mention of a partner had him wondering why he was thinking that way.  Sesshomaru stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm.  Yeah, my daughter--,” Sesshomaru turned to look for Rin.   “Rin?  Where are you?”   Sesshomaru chided himself for being distracted and not keeping an eye on his little girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry.  The store isn’t that big and the bell rings when the door is open,” Inuyasha offered nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry?” Sesshomaru snarled.   “This is my angel.  You didn’t hear us when we came in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry man,” Inuyasha squirmed.   He had been having such a good day too. Good tunes, beautiful flowers, then turning to see this drop dead gorgeous male asking for help.  “I’ll help you find her.  What does she look like?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s seven, about this tall,” Sesshomaru put a his palm downward at the level of his chest, “dark hair, brown eyes…”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha was distracted by the hand at the customer’s chest.  That chest was built!</p><p> </p><p>Just then Rin popped around the corner struggling as she carried a five gallon bucket of water and flowers.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha’s eyes went straight to her.  “Hey Squirt!  Isn’t that a bit heavy for you?” his smile at the little girl made her laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir, Mister.   Are these the right flowers to make a flower crown?”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha laughed and pointed to Rin.  “Sir, is this your angel?”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru focused on Rin.  Her hair was disheveled and there was a streak of mud across her cheek.  Water had splashed on her yellow coat and was dripping on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Rin—What on Earth?” Sesshomaru started to query the seven year old when Inuyasha dashed to her side with a towel.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Angel, let me dry you off and get the mud off of your face.” He knelt and cleaned up the girl.  They were at eye level.   When Inuyasha finished wiping off the mud and fixing her hair he winked at her.   “Now what do you say we check out your flower selection?”</p><p> </p><p>Rin smiled.  This guy was nice like her mommy.   She pointed to the flowers in the bucket that she liked and Inuyasha removed them gently, untangling them with the greatest care.  He laid them to the side and gathered a few more to complete a small crown.</p><p> </p><p>“There.  What do you think of these colors?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like them!” Rin squealed for joy.</p><p> </p><p>“Great!  I love a happy customer,” Inuyasha laughed as he picked up the flowers and gave them to Rin to hold.   “Let me put this bucket back in the cooler and we can get down to crown-making, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean, you’ll help me?” Rin asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I have to, you see.  I nearly lost you in my store,” Inuyasha smiled and then looked sheepishly to Sesshomaru.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru had been in his own world.  He had watched Inuyasha interact with his daughter.  He was so attentive to her.  It reminded him of watching his wife and Rin play in the garden.  From the cleaning of the face and fixing of the hair to the care in picking flowers, Sesshomaru had been captivated.</p><p> </p><p>Realizing they were both looking at him now, Sesshomaru cleared his throat.  “I might have over reacted…”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense,” Inuyasha butted in.  “Angels need special attention.  You’ve got to keep your eyes on them.”  Inuyasha winked again at the little girl.  Rin giggled.   “Come now.  Sit on that stool and we’ll make a flower crown.”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha picked up Rin and put her on the stool at the end of the work table.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, can you make sure she’s safe?  Just stand right by her.  Angel, stay there while I put these up,” Inuyasha picked up the five gallon bucket with ease and replaced it in the refrigerated cooler.   Then he stepped back to the table.</p><p> </p><p>“I love to dance when I make flower arrangements.  How about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Rin nodded enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, then let’s put some tunes on!”   Inuyasha bounced over to the computer and turned on some J-pop.  “Oh!  I love these guys, don’t you?”  And with that Rin and Inuyasha bee bopped about as they twisted the colorful daisies into a flower crown.  In less than ten minutes the tiara was done and placed carefully on the crown of the young girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s so lovely!  But I wanted to make it for Father,” Rin sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Both men stopped in their tracks.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru spoke first.</p><p>“Rin, what did you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Father, you’ve been so sad since mommy died that I wanted to make you happy.   I asked google and it said to give you flowers.”  The little girl looked intensely into her father’s features.</p><p> </p><p>Touched by his daughter’s thoughtfulness, Sesshomaru pulled his daughter to his chest and hugged her.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha stepped back and smiled at the two as they shared a private moment.</p><p> </p><p>Ayame yelled just then.  “INUYASHA!   A little help please?”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha dashed to the back and grabbed the large pile of boxes of flowers that hid his business partner.</p><p> </p><p>“What have I told you about trying to carry too much!  You are going to hurt yourself,” Inuyasha scolded his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to scold me,” came Ayame’s sassy reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t want to hear wolf-cub whining that I let you get hurt at work,” Inuyasha countered. “What you see in him is beyond me.  He is an idiot and not good enough for you,” Inuyasha teased.  He knew she was head-over-heels for that guy and she would come to his defense immediately.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t disappoint.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!  Leave my man out of this!   I love the idiot!”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you admit he’s an idiot?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gods, you are annoying!” Ayame put her hands on her hips and glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Daily mission accomplished!  Annoy business partner.   CHECK!”  Inuyasha bounced around Ayame.</p><p> </p><p>Ayame sighed in defeat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Have you finished the big piece yet?  We’re going to need the table to sort this lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Had a small customer to help.  I’ll have it done in a second.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hop to,” Ayame barked.   “We haven’t got all day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Bossy!”  Chuckling Inuyasha brought the boxes to the front room and set them near the table.   He put the finishing touches on the large piece and then noticed the scraps of the flower crown.</p><p> </p><p>He looked around.   The angel and her father were gone but a large sum of money and a business card were left in its place.</p><p> </p><p>------#----------</p><p>Sesshomaru left his business card so that Inuyasha could tell him if he owed more.  He felt bad about leaving but the revelation from his daughter had nearly brought him to tears.   He needed to show her that he was okay, that they would be able to go on.</p><p> </p><p>As they waited in line at the ice cream stand Rin took off her flower crown and admired it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so pretty, Father.  Thank you,” Rin cooed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes it is,” Sesshomaru agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“And that guy was so nice.  He reminded me of Mommy,” Rin paused.  Maybe she shouldn’t have said that.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru just nodded.   “I thought the same thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can he be my new Momma?” Rin asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru nearly fell over.   Regaining his balance, he asked.   “Why would you ask that?   He’s a guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.  A nice guy,” Rin nodded.  “My math teacher is a man and he has a husband.  You could have a husband, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru looked around to see if people were listening to their conversation.   He hadn’t talked to Rin about sexuality yet.  He didn’t think the ice cream line was the best place to do that so he quickly changed subjects.   “Let’s talk about that at home.  Right now, do you know what flavor of ice cream you want yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Rin nodded quickly.  “I want a soft serve vanilla cholate swirl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good.   I’ll have a strawberry vanilla swirl.”   Just then the two got to the front of the line and made their orders.  After they gathered their treats they sat on a nearby picnic table to enjoy them.</p><p> </p><p>“Rin, would you like to see Grandma ‘Gome?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yay!” Ice cream covered her lips.   Sesshomaru smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call her.”</p><p> </p><p>------------#----------------</p><p> </p><p>The duo arrived at Kagome’s home a little while later.   Rin and her clothes were covered in ice cream so Sesshomaru put her in the bath to play.     He stepped out to find Kagome waiting with two cups of tea.</p><p> </p><p>Grandma ‘Gome had been very supportive of Sesshomaru during this painful time.   She had consoled her son-in-law.   She had gone through the grieving process when her husband Bankotsu had died just two years before.  Now she had to go through it again for her daughter.  Life was so unpredictable.  Their sons had always been challenging but Bankotsu had always had a power over them.  Now he was gone and the boys were in a petty scrabble over money.  It just made her sick.  Her daughter Sango had married such a nice boy.  Kagome had even wanted to disown her boys and keep her son-in-law and granddaughter.</p><p> </p><p>“My boy, what’s on your mind?” Kagome hummed as she started to sip her tea.</p><p> </p><p>“I met someone today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Good!  Who is she?”  Kagome smiled.</p><p><br/>
“That’s just it, ‘Gome.  It’s a guy.  I’ve never felt like this before toward my own sex,” Sesshomaru cringed as he thought about what Kagome may think of him.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome just nodded.  “Son, it’s okay.  You find a man attractive.  He must be a looker!” Kagome winked.  “Why don’t you tell me about him?”</p><p> </p><p>So Sesshomaru told his mother-in-law about his encounter with the florist.  He blushed and told her about the dancing and the feelings he had as he watched the man interact with Rin.  He spoke of how Inuyasha called Rin “Angel” and how Rin responded to him. His face was flushed and his voice was tinged with excitement.   Then he told Kagome about Rin’s comment and how she wanted to cheer him up and how she tried to google a way to make him happy.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s eyes welled with tears.  “Precious angel,” and then she buried her face in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru hugged his mother-in-law.  “It’s okay.   We’ll all be able to move on. Sango would have wanted us to move forward.”</p><p> </p><p>The adults had finished their conversation and were sipping their tea when Rin wandered in from the tub.</p><p> </p><p>“Good tubbie?” Kagome asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Your tub is the best, Grandma ‘Gome.   I like those jets.”</p><p> </p><p>“So do I, Rin.   They help my arthritis.” Kagome smiled.  “Let’s see if we have some of your clothes around.  Seems to me you left several things last visit.”   The two wandered off.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru sat by himself.  ‘Are you single Inuyasha?  Am I even your type?’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>------------#----------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At The Flower Shop, Inuyasha had finished the large arrangement and safely carried it to the walk in refrigerator.   Next he started sorting the flowers from the boxes.   He was half way through when Ayame walked in.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo, Inu!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeh,” he sounded annoyed as he looked up from the flowers.</p><p> </p><p>“Kouga wants to take me out for dinner.   He’s wondering when you’re going to start dating so we can go on a double date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell Wolf-cub I will when I find the right one to spend my precious time with,” Inuyasha groaned.  Kouga had been pestering him about dating forever.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, then.  I’m out of here.”   Ayame turned to leave but glanced at the table.  She stopped.  “Inu?  What are you thinking about?   The roses don’t go with carnations.  And the lilacs?  Dude, where’s your head?”</p><p> </p><p>Ayame was concerned.  She was the worrier of the two.  Inuyasha was their rock.   He never got distracted.  That was one of the reasons she wanted to go in business with him.  He could always keep her anchored.  She prayed he would tell her what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a little distracted, okay?  The little customer really pulled on my heart strings.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m listening,” Ayame pulled up a stool.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Wolf-cub?” Inuyasha asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll just have to wait.  I’ll sort out this mess.  You start talking.”</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the conversation Ayame gathered that Inuyasha had fallen in love with both the father and the daughter.  She knew what she was going to do, but she wondered if Inuyasha had a clue.</p><p> </p><p>“Inuyasha, how much did the man leave for the flower crown?” Ayame asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh about three times what it was worth,” Inuyasha said as he scratched his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you know we don’t rip off our customers.  So get the change back to the man.   Go get cleaned up and take this bouquet to give them as a gift.   The address is on this business card.”  Ayame stood and pointed to the door.  “Get moving.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Ma’am!” Inuyasha’s smile was dazzling and he rushed out with the change and flowers in hand.</p><p> </p><p>-------------#---------------</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru and Rin were just pulling up to their driveway when a motorcycle pulled up in front of their home. They were out of the motorcycle’s sight but could clearly see the man.</p><p> </p><p>“Look Father, it’s the flower man,” Rin pointed joyfully.</p><p> </p><p>“So it is,” Sesshomaru smiled.   He took in the wind blown appearance of the florist.  Inuyasha pulled off his helmet and flipped his hair back.   He reached into his motorcycle saddlebag and pulled out a beautiful white bouquet with a silver ribbon.  Inuyasha stared at it and kissed a petal for good luck.  Straightening his jacket he stepped up to the sidewalk and moved toward the door.</p><p> </p><p>Rin yelled out, “Hi Mister!”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha was startled.  He didn’t realize anyone was around.  Did anyone see him make a wish?  Inuyasha blushed lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Rin rushed over to see him.  “Hi Mister!  See.  I’m taking good care of my flower crown.   Ooh! Those are pretty flowers.  Can I smell?”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha knelt and brought up the flowers for Rin to see.  </p><p> </p><p>She smelled and then closed her eyes and kissed the petal that Inuyasha had kissed.  When she looked up at the florist’s surprised face she smiled.  “Whatever you wished for, I want for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru stepped up quickly and raised the florist to his feet.  Leaning down to smell the roses, he also kissed the same petal.  “I agree with my daughter.  May your wishes come true.”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha gazed in the golden orbs and beamed. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d really like to join you for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru opened the front door and allowed Rin to enter.  Then he placed a hand in the middle of Inuyasha’s back and guided him into their house.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Flower Shop</p>
<p>Chapter 2</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome to our house!” Rin squealed joyfully as Inuyasha stepped in the foyer.   She had her flower crown in her hand and was switching her car scarf for the flower crown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin opened the coat closet to hang up her yellow raincoat.  Automatically Inuyasha assisted her, hanging up both her coat and his.  Then he put her scarf on the hat rack on the opposite wall.   As he did, Sesshomaru reached over him and hung up his fedora.  Sesshomaru was close enough Inuyasha got a good smell of his cologne.  It smelled wonderful.  Inuyasha blushed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha kept his eyes down as he struggled to get his blush under control.  He noticed an artistic umbrella stand rested near the door.  In it a large black umbrella was accompanied by a small pink one with ruffles around the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What a beautiful umbrella stand,” Inuyasha commented as he looked up at his two hosts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the same time Rin blurted, “Father made it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow,” Inuyasha was impressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Father’s an artist and a writer,” Rin added.  “Come and see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeh, these are for you guys.  Thank you for visiting our shop today.  I need to give you some money back.  You overpaid.”   Inuyasha offered the flowers and the money to Sesshomaru.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru nodded and took the money and bouquet from Inuyasha’s hands so he could follow Rin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until this time Inuyasha had not taken in the appearance of the inside of the house, but with Rin’s request to come and see he started looking around.    The foyer opened into an airy open kitchen and dining room area to the left and a living room to the right.  In the living room large posters of art from “The Adventures of Usagi” caught his eye.  They were accompanied by smaller original production cells of Usagi, Suyuki and their leash.  The décor complimented the colors in the art.  Resting comfortably on a cream overstuffed sofa and fabric ottoman sat several stuffed characters from the beloved children’s’ stories.  Various other art items adorned the walls and floor giving the room a warm and comfortable feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha walked over to Usagi and picked up the stuffed rabbit.  Turning to Sesshomaru and Rin he smiled.   “I love this guy!   I’ve read these stories to my nieces and nephews.  They are so wholesome and funny.”   Inuyasha hugged Usagi and lovingly sat him back down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin stuck her chest out as she proudly declared, “Father is the one who made the Usagi books.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. Pointing to Sesshomaru he spluttered, “YOU---YOU—YOU are the creator of Usagi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha was tongue tied.  His mouth dropped open and closed without a word coming out for several heart beats.  Finally, he stuttered.   “I really love Usagi.  Will you autograph my nephews’ copy, please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru nodded.  “It would be my honor.  Please make yourself at home, Inuyasha.   I was planning on making some grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup.  It’s not fancy but Rin and I like it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoopie!  I love grilled cheese sandwiches!  I’m a self-acclaimed cheese sandwich gourmet,” Inuyasha declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin jumped for joy and gave Inuyasha a high five.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru admired the scene as Inuyasha and Rin danced about happily.  A few moments later he caught their attention when he cleared his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll make a vegetable tray while Rin shows you around.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru strolled to the kitchen and started pulling vegetables out of the refrigerator. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin grabbed Inuyasha’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Follow me and I’ll show you the upstairs first.   Father and my rooms are there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin led Inuyasha up the stairs to the second floor.   She gave an incredibly detailed tour of her rooms and carefully introduced every doll to the florist.  Inuyasha was initially distracted by the revelation that he had met the author and illustrator of his favorite children’s books but was quickly enraptured by the darling seven-year-old and her vivid imagination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her tour of Sesshomaru’s room was much simpler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s Father’s bed.   His bathroom is over there and that’s his closet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha noticed the set of doors on the other side of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where do those doors go,” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin worried her lip.  “That was Mommy’s closet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, sorry, Angel,” he replied as he tenderly clasped her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She died of cancer two years ago,” Rin sighed.  “We still miss her, but Father says we have to go on.  Mommy would have wanted us to go on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused as she looked at the doors to the closet again.  She looked thoughtfully at Inuyasha</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could use those closets if you become Father’s husband.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha startled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Choking he replied, “Why don’t we see how dinner goes first, Angel?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha had been around children a lot.  He had helped some of his friends as they got their day care started.  He had several nieces and nephews.  He knew they spoke their minds, but it always caught him off guard.   Still, it was a pleasant idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, now we see the backyard,” and Rin dashed off down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the back door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha sped up to catch her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru stopped him as he got to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Help me carry out the drinks and appetizers to the patio, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha stopped and smiled at the dashing author.  “Of course.  What all can I carry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here’s the lemonade.   I hope you like lemonade.” Sesshomaru joked nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Love lemonade!” Inuyasha reassured him as he grabbed the serving tray with a full pitcher and glasses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve got the other tray,” Sesshomaru opened the backdoor and ushered Inuyasha to the backyard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What a wonderful backyard it was! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they stepped out the door they could step up two steps to the left to the wooden patio with picnic table and umbrella or they could go straight out on a river stone path  and turn right to a raised garden.  Window baskets of beautiful flowers graced the exterior of the house and patio.   If he went straight, he would be stepping on the amazing lush grass.  Further out Rin was waving from her swing set.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It looks like Usagi’s world,” Inuyasha whispered reverently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is,” Sesshomaru agreed.  “I get my inspiration by just sitting in the grass and imagining the world from a rabbit’s perspective.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What a wonderful place,” Inuyasha’s eye sparkled with amazement and wonder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Inuyasha!”  Rin called.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha’s head turned to watch the seven-year-old.  She was perched precariously on the edge of the swing prepared to jump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Sesshomaru could scold her Inuyasha ran and caught her.   His heart was beating in his throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Angel, you shouldn’t do that.   You could hurt yourself.”  Inuyasha caught himself.  He was scolding a stranger’s kid, but he continued, “I would be so sad if you hurt yourself,” He pulled her closer for a quick hug and then released her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You would?” Rin asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I would,” Inuyasha nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.  I won’t do it again.”   Rin ran to the slide and started climbing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha looked toward Sesshomaru.  “Sorry—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Sesshomaru stopped him.  “Thank you.  I appreciate your concern for my daughter.”  Internally Sesshomaru was beaming.  This man, this gorgeous man, cared about his daughter.   He can’t be that perfect, can he?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning to Rin, Sesshomaru told her to come to the picnic table.  Then putting his hand in the middle of Inuyasha’s back he guided him to their patio table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha took the seat proffered to him and started pouring glasses of lemonade.  He noticed one of the glasses was smaller and had a lid, so he poured it half full and attached the lid.   He put it in front of Rin’s place and then filled his and Sesshomaru’s glasses.   It felt so natural to him and a smile graced his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru noticed and smiled too.  He passed out the small plates and put the appetizers on the table for everyone to reach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rin, I expect you to eat one of every vegetable, am I understood?  Sesshomaru asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin’s shoulders sagged.   “But broccoli is icky,” she whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha laughed.  “You sound like my nephew Souta.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does he have to eat broccoli too?” Rin complained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but now he likes it.   Want to know the secret?”  Inuyasha leaned in, whispering the last part of the sentence.  He glanced at Sesshomaru for permission to proceed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru’s eyebrows rose.   That would be a good thing to know. He nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin leaned in and bobbed her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pretend you are a dinosaur.   Which one would you be?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like triceratops!” Rin cheered.  “It has three horns.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a great one!” Inuyasha replied.   “If you were a triceratops, what would you eat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin scratched her head and made a funny face.  “I’m not sure.   Bushes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly!” praised Inuyasha.   “Now, take the broccoli and stand it up.  What does it look like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A little tree,” Rin appraised the broccoli from several angles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The triceratops is grazing on the plate and sees the broccoli.   Oh Goody, it says, a little tree.  I’m going to eat it. And then she does.”  Inuyasha imitated the actions of the story on his plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin cocked her head to look at the florist who had a small piece of broccoli peeking out of the corner of his mouth.  Then she looked at the broccoli on her plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru watched the entire dialogue and wondered if the simple imagination game would work.  He didn’t have to wonder long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin picked up the broccoli and chomped down just like her favorite dinosaur would have.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha chewed and swallowed his piece.  “Yummy tree!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin chewed for awhile and then swallowed.  “Nourishing,” she stated matter-of-factly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha and Sesshomaru laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Father, may I have one more “tree”?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru offered her the vegetable plate.  “I never thought I’d say this but save room for dinner.”   The father looked surprised at his own words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha smiled happily.  It had been a little while since he had spent any time with his nephews and nieces.  It was nice and relaxing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean by gourmet cheese sandwich, Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me ask you.  How do you make your grilled cheese sandwiches anyway?” Inuyasha answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I butter the bread on the outside.  Put American cheese in the middle and brown the bread until light brown.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha smiled.  “If you have some grated cheddar, I can show you.  I put the grated cheddar in a thin layer on the pan. Then I put the bread, American cheese, and bread on top.   When the cheese has melted and browned, I pick it up and put down another layer of grated cheddar.  I flip the sandwich and wait for it to brown a second time.  Voila! Double grilled cheese sandwich!   I’d be glad to make it for you.”   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru tilted his head.  “I love cheddar cheese.  So does Rin.   Can you teach me this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d love to!” came the quick reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party moved to the kitchen and Sesshomaru got all the ingredients and put them on the cooking island.  The island was shaped like a boomerang with stools on one side and plenty of cooking space on the other.  Sango had designed the kitchen.  She could keep an eye on everyone in the dinning room and living room that way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha took the spatula from Sesshomaru’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First you put a little grilled cheese…,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the florist made the cheese sandwiches, Sesshomaru and Rin followed his every movement, heads moving in unison as they watched him sprinkle the cheese and flip the sandwiches.  The nearby plate filled with cheesy goodness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Father, you need to make the soup,” Rin reminded him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right.  I’m on the job!” Sesshomaru got up from his stool and slid closely by Inuyasha on his way to the pantry cabinet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The amazing cologne filtered through the florist’s nasal passages and he immediately blushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin noticed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Inuyasha, your face is red.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that comment it only got redder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha stuttered.  “Maybe I need some water?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he turned to the sink to get some cool relief, he walked into Sesshomaru’s chiseled chest!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me,” Inuyasha was embarrassed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Sesshomaru had just grabbed and held him to steady both men.   Inuyasha may be blushing but Sesshomaru’s heart was beating so fast he was having trouble catching his breath.   This delightful creature in front of him was so full of life and fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin’s giggles brought them both back to Earth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys are funny like the cartoons!  Bouncing into each other!  But you didn’t fall down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha recovered quickly, “Hey, are you tell me you want us to run into each other and fall down?!  Why, I’m going to get you!”   Inuyasha came around the island and chased a happily squealing Rin around the house, up the stairs and toward the bathroom.   “Wash your hands, young lady.  It’s time for dinner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Daddy!” came the instant reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha stopped and beamed.   He loved the sound of that!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time they had both washed their hands and walked downstairs, Sesshomaru had put the bouquet in a vase and had set the dining room table, poured the soup, cut the sandwiches in quarters, and poured the beverages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m delighted you made a wish to join us, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru mentioned as he offered Inuyasha a seat to his right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad too,” Rin cooed as she sat on the opposite side of the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha beamed.  “Thank you for inviting me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner conversation was light.  The double grilled cheese sandwiches were a big hit!  Soon the dishes were all empty and taken to the sink and dishwasher.   Sesshomaru offered Inuyasha an after-dinner tea and soon the men sat down in the living area sipping their tea and watching Rin play a game with her dolls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me a little about yourself,” Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.  “I’ve never met an author-illustrator before.   How do you get into that profession?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I went to the university to study fine arts.   I’ve been drawing for many years but decided I wanted to try and make a living from it.  I majored in English writing so I would always have a job.   I figured I could edit for people or even freelance if needed.  I thought I was an accomplished artist, but I learned a lot at school.  I took many art classes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin jumped up in front of Inuyasha then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s where Father met Mommy.  She was a model for his art class.  He saw her NUDE!  Tee Hee Hee!”  Rin giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru blushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She was beautiful,” Sesshomaru offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep!” agreed Rin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha watched the two interact with each other.  “Sango must have been something special.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She was.  Thank you for saying so,” Sesshomaru agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin yawned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Time for you to get ready for bed, Rin,” Sesshomaru nodded.  “Tell Inuyasha goodnight and I’ll be up to tuck you in soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good night, Inuyasha.   Thank you for the flower crown and thank you for teaching Father how to make special cheese sandwiches.   I hope I see you again.”   Rin waved as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She is an angel, Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha commented softly as he lowered his hand from his return wave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The men talked awhile longer.  Inuyasha told Sesshomaru a little bit about himself.  The story focused on the humorous anecdotes of Ayame and how they started a flower shop.  More than once Inuyasha had to stop the story while he and Sesshomaru laughed.  As they talked, they learned more about each other and individually they realized they wanted to know more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>From her bedroom Rin heard her father laugh again and she drifted off to sleep with a grin on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayame was scrutinizing the exterior of The Flower Shop when Inuyasha showed up to work the next day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’d it go?” She asked as she touched the flaking windowsills.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll tell you in a minute.  What are you looking at?” Inuyasha craned his neck to focus on the area in front of Ayame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“People won’t take a second look at this store.   Look at this façade.  It needs sanding and painting.   I’m going to visit the building owner today and see if I can see anyone.  I’m tired of leaving messages.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe we could just get permission and do it ourselves.   They could give us a break on next month’s rent.   I like painting,” Inuyasha offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that will work.  I’ll get Kouga to bring his power sander and we’ll throw a party.    Hey, watch the store while I go pester someone.  We have one pickup for a wedding and a delivery for later this morning.   You good?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha glowed.  “Never better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayame did a double take.  “I’m guessing my super special bouquet worked.   Did you get a date?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep.  Tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayame stared at her clearly lovestruck friend.  “I want the complete details when I get back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Inuyasha waved a hand as he waltzed into their store.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boy, has he got it bad!” Ayame said to herself as she walked toward her car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---#---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Ayame got to the building manager’s office she found out that their building was part of an inheritance issue caught up in probate.  When she finally found an employee, he just waved his hand and said to “go ahead and paint it.”  Ayame knew enough about legal issues from her Dad that she got the man to sign a piece of paper saying it was okay to sand and paint the façade of The Flower Shop and that the cost would come out of the next month’s rent.   Happy with the results of her discussion she went to the lumbar and paint company and got the supplies to paint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Inuyasha!” she yelled when she returned.  “Know anyone who might want to help sand and paint?  Maybe your new friend and his daughter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great idea!” Inuyasha hollered back and he raced off to dial Sesshomaru.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A tad nervous while the phone dialed, Inuyasha fidgeted and scuffed his white tennis shoes.  He leaned down to wipe them off just as Sesshomaru picked up the phone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, It’s Inuyasha.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello to you too.   How are you today?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The small talk continued for several minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayame stared with her mouth open.  She had not seen Inuyasha make small talk for more than three exchanges of conversation in the time she had known him.  Yet he had just covered the weather, how he slept, what he had for breakfast, what he was wearing, the music he was listening to and the colors he like the best.    This guy must be special for Inuyasha to be so lovesick.   She was going to have to interrupt this before it went on all day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Inuyasha!  Paint!  Remember?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayame made a funny face at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah!     Sesshomaru?  The frontage of the Flower Shop building needs some TLC.  The wooden sills are peeling, and the front door needs a good sanding and painting.  The building façade looks like it has seen better days.  We’re going to do a little painting.  Nothing like your art,” Inuyasha laughed nervously, “but it could be fun.”   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Halfway through his last statement Inuyasha began to question his sanity.   Who asks a date to paint a building?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru smiled.  This guy was just his type.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You say the building needs a little paint.  I’d be happy to help.   I know Rin will want to help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Internally Inuyasha sighed in relief.  “Bring the angel please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The men spoke five more minutes confirming time and place several times.   It appeared to Ayame that Inuyasha just couldn’t hang up the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo!  Inuyasha!   Delivery, remember?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the impetus that Inuyasha needed to hang up but even then, the goodbyes went on for one more minute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gods!  Was I that bad with Kouga?” Ayame muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Worse,” Inuyasha laughed as he dashed by to the floral van. Ayame yelled contradicting him as he pulled out of the parking space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the delivery, the shop was closed except for urgent issues; funerals, forgotten anniversaries, and anything mother related.   A selection of upbeat music was queued.  The frontage was brushed down and cleaned.  The windows taped.  Drop cloth applied.   Kouga arrived first and started sanding immediately.  Ten minutes later, Sesshomaru and Rin drove up in A-Un.  As Sesshomaru stepped out of the car, Inuyasha opened the door for Rin.  Sesshomaru wore a skintight white V-neck t-shirt tucked into faded work jeans; he was ready to work.   Rin was sporting the cutest painter’s yellow hat and frock.  Inuyasha couldn’t help but smile as he welcomed them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You started without us,” Rin pouted, pointing to the painter’s tape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayame stared love struck.  She dashed to Rin and picked her up, spinning her around.   “You are the cutest little girl I have ever seen!”  She finished the spin by hugging Rin to her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin giggled happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi.   I’m Rin.  Who are you?” Rin steadied her painter’s hat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Embarrassed, Ayame blushed.  “I’m Inuyasha’s business partner.  My name is Ayame.  That guy over there is my boyfriend Kouga.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then she turned to Sesshomaru and bowed.  “Forgive me sir.  I forget myself sometimes.  Thank you for joining us today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru nodded.  “Any friend of Inuyasha’s is a friend of ours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha blushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayame grabbed Rin’s hand and drug her over to Kouga’s side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have got to get one of these!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kouga nearly fainted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watching the comedy unfold, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru broke out in laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the laughter and whining from Kouga settled down, Ayame laid out the plan for the repainting project.   Ayame gave Rin a small brush and asked her to help dust away the small particles after Koga finished with the sander.   Rin took her task very seriously and got right to the job. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the sanding was done and the dust swept away, the two owners climbed parallel ladders and started slapping on paint above the windows and door.   Kouga and Sesshomaru were put on ladder safety duty.   Both men would acknowledge later that they tried to be gentlemen and not stare.  They struck up a light conversation.  Kouga asked Sesshomaru to join them on a double date.   Sesshomaru agreed before seeing Inuyasha’s expression of horror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Privately Inuyasha confided with Sesshomaru, “After my first dinner with Kouga and Ayame I’ve managed to always have an excuse to avoid dinner with him.   Just ask for a cover on your drink.”  Koga’s a sloppy eater.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The painting finished; the group looked at the completed project.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayame beamed.  “Excellent!  Now no one will pass without a second look!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin pulled on Sesshomaru’s hand and he bent down to hear her whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Agreed,” he whispered back.  “Inuyasha, you need something special in that corner according to Rin.  Allow me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha beamed.  “It would be our honor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayame and Kouga moved as if to question but Inuyasha smiled.  “Wait, it’ll be a nice surprise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin brought an artist pallet from the green convertible and gave it to her father who studied the panel of wood.  It was dry enough.     Twenty minutes later Usagi smiled happily back at the growing group of admirers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha beamed as he glanced back and forth between Ayame, Koga, and the painting of Usagi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayame was speechless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kouga stuttered.  “Hey—isn’t that the famous rabbit from the children’s books?   That’s a great imitation, Sesshomaru.   You got some talent, man!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru pulled Rin to his side to keep her from talking.  Whispering he told her it was okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha leaned over to her other side and whispered.  “I’ve got this Angel.   Wolf-boy and I go way back.  I’m going to enjoy this one.”   He winked at her and waltzed over to Kouga.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo, Wolf-cub!   Did I mention Sesshomaru’s last name?   It’s—” he whispered the name in Kouga’s ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kouga’s eyes grew as large as dinner plates.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO WAY!   And I was talking to him like he was a regular dude.   I asked him to join us on a double date.   Ayame!   That’s Sesshomaru---!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayame had taken this all in the second Usagi appeared on her building’s façade.  Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.   Still unable to speak she grabbed Kouga and bounced for joy.  Then she grabbed Inuyasha and bounced with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin dashed over.   “Bounce with me too!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon the crowd in front of the Flower Shop was all bouncing and waving their hands.   Many had no idea why but hey, it’s a party so why not bounce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru stood beside Usagi’s painting watching the crowd.  “Seems you are popular my friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think the party is for you.  I’ll keep an eye on him for you.  Be happy, Sesshomaru.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru looked all around to see who had spoken to him, but no one was near.  Glancing at Usagi once again Sesshomaru added, “Thank you”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling from ear to ear, Inuyasha bounced over.   “Who are you thanking, Sesshomaru?”  Inuyasha looked around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was thanking Usagi,” Sesshomaru replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha smiled wider and bowed to the painting.  “Thank you Usagi.  Just seeing you there makes the whole building happier!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he turned to Sesshomaru who had been fixated by the florist’s actions.  “Come with me Sesshomaru.    We all want to thank you.”  Inuyasha was glowing with joy and happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the author-illustrator entered the crowd, there were loud cheers and Ayame started grabbing everyone again and bouncing for joy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p> </p><p>Several days later, Kouga and Ayame met Sesshomaru and Inuyasha at an Italian restaurant.  Heeding Inuyasha’s warning Sesshomaru joined his date and got lids for their drinks.  But the precaution was unnecessary.</p><p> </p><p>Kouga was on his best behavior.   He did not speak with his mouth full.  He ate properly.  He used the proper utensils and most importantly food did not fly.    As the night wore on Inuyasha found out that Ayame had threatened him.   Inuyasha broke into raucous laughter and started teasing Kouga unmercifully.   Kouga squabbled back.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru was mortified by Inuyasha’s comments until Ayame laughed hysterically at one seemingly harsh comment.   She reassured Sesshomaru that the two had been best friends for many years and this was tame compared to normal.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru had never had a friend that was as close as Inuyasha was to Kouga, so he watched with some interest.  Would he ever feel that close to Inuyasha?  He hoped so.  Every moment he spent with the charming florist he wanted to last forever.</p><p> </p><p>Ayame watched the emotions flit over Sesshomaru’s face.   Seems her friend wasn’t the only one with lovesickness.  She smiled.   It was about time her friend had a special someone to share his life with.</p><p> </p><p>After the dinner, the quartet went to the putt-putt course and shot 18 holes.    That’s when Inuyasha found out that Sesshomaru was also incredibly competitive.  The two teamed up and left Kouga and Ayame in the dust.  They strategized their strokes and speed, deliberated the best way to navigate the obstacles, and even focused on their putts.</p><p> </p><p>All in all, it was a fun date.</p><p> </p><p>--#--</p><p> </p><p>Rin got to spend the evening with Grandma ‘Gome.   The two girls giggled and snickered as Rin shared every moment she had had with Inuyasha.  She regaled her grandmother with the tour she gave Inuyasha of her house and the surprise on his face when he found out that her father was the creator of “The Adventures of Usagi”.    When Rin started telling Kagome of the painting of the store front including the party at the end, Kagome filled the tub and listened as she bathed Rin.</p><p> </p><p>“What did your father paint on the building, Angel?”</p><p> </p><p>“I asked him to paint Usagi there to keep watch over Inuyasha and his friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are such a sweet little girl,” Kagome hugged her granddaughter.</p><p> </p><p>“It felt like Mommy wanted me to ask Father to do that,” Rin scratched her head.  “Can Mommy talk to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome looked in her granddaughter’s eyes.   “I think our loved ones can talk to us. But we must listen carefully.  We can pray at the shrine when you finish your bath.   I hear your granddaddy every so often.”  Kagome stared wistfully in the water.</p><p> </p><p>“What does Granddaddy say?” Rin asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He tells me how much he loves me, Rin.” Tears of joy welled in Kagome’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy says that too.” Rin nodded as she splashed some water.</p><p> </p><p>When Kagome got her voice back, she asked Rin what her father thought of Inuyasha.</p><p> </p><p>“He likes Inuyasha.  They talk a lot on the phone.   Father’s been working on a new book too.  Usagi has met a new friend.   Father seems so happy, Grandma ‘Gome.”  Rin paused.  “I called Inuyasha “Daddy” to test it out.   I liked it.   Do you think he could be my new Daddy?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome smiled.   “Wouldn’t that be nice.   Let’s dry you off and ask the ancestors to watch over your father and Inuyasha.”</p><p> </p><p>Rin nodded and stepped out of the bath.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After getting in her pajamas Rin joined Kagome at the family shrine.   After their prayers they sat down at the kitchen table for tea and a game of Old Maid.  They had just finished a game when there was a knock on the door.   Kagome opened the door and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked in.</p><p> </p><p>Rin squealed and rushed to Inuyasha.  The florist bent on one knee to hug the seven-year-old.   “Hi Inuyasha!   I’m so happy to see you!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy to see you too, Rin!   Are you going to introduce me to your grandma?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome greet him with an air kiss on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha hugged both ladies.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru watched in amazement as Inuyasha was greeted and hugged by his daughter and Kagome.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m jealous,” the tall man stated.</p><p> </p><p>The three looked at him, a surprised look on all their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the lucky guy on the date and I haven’t gotten a hug or a kiss yet.  Yet all the ladies---” But before he could complain any further the three surrounded him and all of them gave him a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Better?” Inuyasha teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Much,” Sesshomaru said as he raised his daughter to his left hip, held his date tight to his right side and Kagome next to both.</p><p>“Love you Father!” Rin cooed.</p><p> </p><p>“And I love you too,” Sesshomaru smiled as he basked in the warmth of his favorite people.</p><p> </p><p>When the hug broke up Sesshomaru took Rin to her playroom and gathered up her clothes and things so they could go home.</p><p> </p><p>That left Inuyasha staring happily into space.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome cleared her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Inuyasha?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Ma’am,” He turned to face her the happy smile still on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Grandma ‘Gome and I’m incredibly pleased to meet you.   You are the only thing I heard about all night!”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha laughed nervously.  “I’m not that interesting.   Wait— did you say all night?   Wow”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome sized up the young man.  “Oh, I believe you are, my dear boy.   Come have some tea and tell me about you.”</p><p> </p><p>The two shared a cup of tea and some jokes until Sesshomaru and Rin returned.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to go home, Rin?” Inuyasha called out.</p><p> </p><p>But Rin was already asleep on Sesshomaru’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>The adults whispered good night to each other, and the small family was on their way.</p><p> </p><p>Watching them get in the car and drive off, Kagome whispered, “Bankotsu, Darling, Watch over them please.   Sango, my precious girl, It’ll be alright.  They will be able to move forward now for certain.”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru studied the legal papers on his desk.</p><p> </p><p>As he fingered the paper he reflected.  It was just some paper and ink but every time he looked at it, he was transported to a different place and time.   He could still see Sango leaning over his desk pleading with him.</p><p> </p><p>He sat back and closed his eyes.  The images of the past filled his vision.</p><p> </p><p>He had been waiting for the art model to show up in class.  He had his head down studying his paints, planning the colors he would use when the model showed up.  The art instructor had introduced her, but he hadn’t been interested.  He had been thinking about another class and the final project in that course.   Soon enough though he looked up.</p><p> </p><p>Her smile captured his heart and he dropped his brush.</p><p> </p><p>And her body was perfect too, he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>He drew her and then asked her out.  She was initially reluctant, but he wore on her.</p><p> </p><p>After that, their romance was a whirlwind.  </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until they were wrapped in each other’s arms, adoring each other’s physiques that he learned of her home life.    She had been reluctant to tell him thinking he could be a gold digger or repulsed by the old money.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t care he told her.  He loved her, not her money.</p><p> </p><p>She was so relieved she cried.</p><p> </p><p>Her father Bankotsu owned the real-estate business in half the state.   His father had owned even more as had his father before him.  The profits had been invested and had funded the family for over three generations. As the only daughter she had been courted and chased by numerous gold diggers.   She had nearly given up on finding a true love.</p><p> </p><p>Her oldest brother Miroku was a greedy, power hungry businessman.   When they were young, he followed their father everywhere and imitated his words.  Somewhere though he failed to imitate Bankotsu’ s actions.   Bankotsu was an optimistic, cheerful leader.  Her mother Kagome was a sweet, kind soul.  They made their house a home and filled it with love.   Somehow, though, Miroku missed that life lesson.</p><p> </p><p>Renkotsu was the second son.  He was a weak spirited man whose character blew with the breeze.  Miroku had him wrapped around his finger and could order him to do anything.  If left to his own, Renkotsu was lazy and would flip paper wads in the trash can all day and complain of how hard he had to work at the end of the day.   Kagome, who didn’t know any better, would pat his shoulder and offer him a foot massage and that she would do all the work while he rested when he got home.</p><p> </p><p>Sango was third in birth order.  When the little girl was born both her parents doted over her.    She said she never felt neglected or left out in her growing years.   Unfortunately, Miroku and Renkotsu felt slighted and blamed Sango for that.   When they were younger Miroku would slap Sango and threaten her to keep her mouth shut or else.  Renkotsu would stand watch and make sure no one saw.   When Kagome saw the bruises, Sango would laugh and say she got it when she was playing.    Bankotsu saw through all that though and signed Sango up for martial arts classes.    It wasn’t long until Sango had the upper hand in her fights with her brothers.  That was when they left her alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Years later Kagome gave Bankotsu another son Hojo.   Because he was the youngest of four, he was the comic.  He got away with many things Daddy could fix and as he aged, he became a drunk and a playboy.   As happy and funny as he appeared on the outside, inside he was always sure he was being left behind and left out.  Of all her brothers Sango felt the most sadness for Hojo, but when she tried to reach out to him, he just treated her like an object. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sango remained close to her mother and father and often shared her concerns about her brothers.   She was sure her father understood, but her mom always seemed to think everything would work itself out.</p><p> </p><p>Her union with Sesshomaru was welcomed and embraced by Kagome and Bankotsu.  They insisted on giving the newlyweds a nest egg to get started but Sesshomaru insisted equality in gifts so the brothers wouldn’t feel slighted.   That thoughtfulness further cemented the son-in-law into the good graces of the parents and further away from the selfish, jealous brothers.</p><p> </p><p>Rin’s birth several years later drove the final wedge between the brothers and the sister.  Kagome loved being a grandmother and Rin was all she ever talked about.  Bankotsu spoiled the little girl at every chance.  The boys were jealous of the attention and would say horrible, evil things about the precious baby.  They were so foul that Sango forbid them from ever seeing her daughter.  When Kagome found out what happened she cried in Bankotsu’s arms.  He brought his sons in to his office and laid down the family rules and for a while there was peace in the family.</p><p> </p><p>When Rin was three years old the patriarch died in a car accident.   Devastated Kagome pulled her children together and explained that she was the executor of their father’s will.  As she read the will to them, the boys became agitated and angry.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Miroku stood and declared that he would contest the will claiming that he was the oldest and deserved the most.</p><p> </p><p>Renkotsu stood beside his brother and mirrored his actions.  They stomped out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Hojo just finished his drink and asked his current female friend to get him another one.</p><p> </p><p>Sango, full of grief for her beloved father, just cried while Sesshomaru tried to comfort her. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome collapsed from grief and sorrow.</p><p> </p><p>The following day Miroku and Renkotsu’s lawyer filed for an injunction.   Since that day, the will had been stuck in probate.</p><p> </p><p>Six months later, Sango was diagnosed with metastatic cancer.  The doctors even cried.  They couldn’t offer any treatment.   It was a hard time, but Sango had always been in good physical shape and ate well.  Plus, she had a good attitude about life and death.   She helped her family cope.</p><p> </p><p>That brought Sesshomaru to the memory of Sango leaning on his desk.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to make a trust fund from my inheritance for Rin,” she spoke with conviction.  “My brothers----,” she sighed, “My brothers may make a mess of everything else, but I know my Daddy wanted Rin to have the inheritance gift.  He wanted her to have it.”  She looked at Sesshomaru, eyes pleading, “I can’t be there to fight for her.  Please, my love, for my Daddy and me.  Please be my champion.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s eyes teared as he remembered.</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rang.  Squeals of joy filled the house as footsteps raced down the stairs from the second floor.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru wiped his eyes and stood from his desk.    That must be Inuyasha.   They were going to have a family date tonight.   Sesshomaru shook his head to clear his thoughts.   Time to be cheerful for everyone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----#---</p><p> </p><p>When Rin opened their front door, she flew into Inuyasha’s arms with such force he had to brace himself.   Hugging the little girl to his chest he couldn’t help but smile.   But as he looked up, he saw the hollow expression on Sesshomaru’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru…” Inuyasha kept a one arm tight hold on the precious package as he walked through the door and shut the door.  Hearing the tone in Inuyasha’s voice, Rin looked up and saw the sad eyes that she had known for the last two years.  She hoped Inuyasha could help.  Walking forward he reached his free arm to the author.   As he wrapped his free arm around Sesshomaru, Rin let go and hugged her father’s leg.  Now with both arms free Inuyasha completed the hug and Sesshomaru willingly collapsed into his arms, tears flowing freely for the first time since Sango’s funeral.</p><p> </p><p>---#--</p><p> </p><p>Sometime later after Sesshomaru had calmed down and explained the entire situation to Inuyasha, Inuyasha clasped Sesshomaru’s hands and Rin’s between his.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I’ve only known you a short time, but I believe our meeting was not by chance, but divinely arranged.   From what you just told me I want to believe that Sango and Bankotsu want me here.  Be her champion, Sesshomaru and I will be your champion.  Let us stand together and right this situation.”   He squeezed Rin’s hand.  “Angels need special attention.”  Inuyasha winked at the little girl.  Rin hugged him and he pecked her crown.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru looked on.  This man wanted to be his champion.  His heart was doing triple backflips.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru turned to Rin and said, “It’s my turn now, Rin,” as he grabbed Inuyasha’s hand and embraced him. Sesshomaru whispered in Inuyasha’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, my Champion.”</p><p> </p><p>Then the men broke apart and Sesshomaru reached a hand to caress Inuyasha’s cheek.  Inuyasha stared deep into the golden eyes.   He could look at them forever.  Then he looked at the plump lips trembling, and he licked his lips.  Inuyasha’s cheek blushed as his eyelids fluttered shut and he leaned forward.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru took in the handsome visage and then closed his eyes and closed the distance.</p><p> </p><p>Rin watched the events unfold in front of her.  As soon as their lips touched, she started jumping up and down and calling out, “Yay!  I have a new Momm—Daddy!  Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!”</p><p> </p><p>For several moments Inuyasha had forgotten everything except Sesshomaru.  That was until he heard Rin’s exuberant chorus.   Then his face turned brighter red and he tried to break away.   Sesshomaru wouldn’t let go.   He whispered, “Get used to it, Daddy.”  Then he started chuckling loudly and joyfully.</p><p> </p><p>Both Rin and Inuyasha stopped and stared.   Sesshomaru was laughing!  It was amazing. The sound reverberated and made its home in their hearts.  The sound was magical.  They couldn’t help but join in.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the entire family was laughing together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the new painted frontage and specifically the image of the beloved Usagi, business at the Flower Shop flourished.  Ayame hired some part time employees.  She told Inuyasha that they needed the help. She didn’t tell him, but she also wanted Inuyasha to have time to enjoy his loves.  He was happy and she wanted to encourage and support him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was on one of Inuyasha’s days off that Ayame was served court papers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flustered the red-headed florist unfolded the papers and read,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>A lawsuit has been filed against the defendants Ayame and Inuyasha of “The Flower Shop” for vandalizing the property at the same location.   Court will be held in ten days.  If you do not show you will be evicted and the sum of ….</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have got to be kidding me!”   Ayame yelled, startling her part time helpers.   “Is this some joke?”  She looked all around for hidden cameras and then turned the papers over and checked for authenticity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She studied the papers again and called the courthouse to verify them.     Then she made a call to her Dad.   Several “yes Sir’s” and “yes Daddy’s” later, Ayame scanned the documents and sent them to her Dad.  Then she called Inuyasha and asked him if she could meet him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--#--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On this day off Inuyasha had opted to spend time with Rin while Sesshomaru wrote.  The door to Sesshomaru’s office was open again.   Rin wanted to watch her father.  Inuyasha suggested they bake a cake that way she could watch him without distracting him and they could have a treat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had just put the dessert in the oven when Ayame called.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha asked if he could invite Ayame to the house.    Sesshomaru nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Ayame arrived, the bakers had just pulled the cake from the oven.  It smelled good.  Ayame joined them at the kitchen island as they prepared frosting for the tort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Inu, I want to tell you a story, but you have to hear the whole story first before you jump to any conclusions.  Promise?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The nickname “Inu” caught the attention of Rin and Sesshomaru.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“INU?”  they both called out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha rolled his eyes.   “I’ve told her a MILLION times---I despise that nickname.   Please don’t use it.    Ever.   And you,” he pointed to Ayame, “STOP IT ALREADY!   I am not a dog!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayame chuckled nervously then muttered, “you sure bark like one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are so dead.  I’ll make the black flowers for your grave!”  Inuyasha chased Ayame around the kitchen island until he saw the legal papers she had brought with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A LAWSUIT!   Gads woman!  When were you going to tell me!  That’s my name on that paper!”  Inuyasha had a good temper brewing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin patted his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now Daddy, Ayame asked you to hear the full story first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With all the action in his kitchen, Sesshomaru had put his writing aside and propped himself up against the office doorway to watch the entertainment.  He smiled when Rin told Inuyasha to hear the full story first.   He wasn’t prepared for the shrill squeal as Ayame yelled “DADDY?”  As he regained his balance from the shock of the squeal, he winked at Inuyasha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha blew a kiss to Sesshomaru, winked at Rin and then stared at Ayame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m ready to hear the full story now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayame blubbered a bit and then got into the story. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I talked to Daddy, <strong>My Daddy</strong>, and told him that I had the paper I had the man sign that said it was okay to paint and the money would be deducted from the rent.   I faxed him the summons and the document and he said he would be here to represent us in court.    So, Daddy will fix everything and there is nothing to worry about.” Ayame ended her comment with a self-satisfied smug expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha snorted.  “You could have just started with that, Drama Queen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru tilted his head out of curiosity and leaving his spot against the door frame walked into the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m curious.  Who’s your Dad, Ayame?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Toga Taisho, Attorney-at-law.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Lawyer,” Sesshomaru whistled.   “Nice.   Who are the fools who are going to face him?  As soon as he walks into the room, I’ve heard the other side just gives up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep,” Ayame nodded.  “Daddy’s good.  Here’s the summons.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru took the paper and looked at the names listed as plaintiffs.  He froze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Sesshomaru?  You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Inuyasha rushed to his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru looked up and pulled Inuyasha to his side.   “I think we’ve found an answer to all our troubles, a divine arrangement, I believe you called it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha looked at the plaintiffs’ names and started laughing.  “Those guys won’t know what hit them.   Ayame, can we have your Daddy’s number?  We have a case that may interest him.”</p>
<p>--#--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayame introduced her father to her friends.  After a quick summary Toga agreed to accept the case.  The only fee was to have an autographed copy of “The Adventures of Usagi”.  He’d get more details when he arrived in two days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cake was frosted and served on the patio.   It was the best cake Sesshomaru had ever tasted.  Inuyasha commented that he even looked taller without the burdens on his back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru beamed.  His love was his champion!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--#--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later Rin spent the evening with Grandma ‘Gome while her daddy and father went on a date.   She filled Kagome in on the lawsuit against the Flower Shop.   She told her grandma that she was angry that the plaintiffs called her father’s painting vandalism.  The seven-year-old had been told not to worry about it by her father but she just wanted to tell someone she was upset.    Righteous indignation poured off the little girl.  Kagome had to bite her lip to avoid laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came to pick her up, Kagome told them of Rin’s feelings.  Both were properly rebuked and said they would try and make it up to her.  Kagome asked who would think a painting of Usagi was vandalism anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The men looked at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha excused himself to get Rin and left Sesshomaru to tell Kagome the bad news.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagome was sitting in a chair with Sesshomaru rubbing her back when he came back downstairs with their angel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The men made their goodbyes and left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were gone Kagome broke down into tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---#--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hosted Toga, Ayame, and Koga for dinner the day after Toga arrived in their town.  Inuyasha greeted the lawyer at the door and invited him into “Usagi’s place”.   Toga loved it!  He strolled around the living area taking in all the paintings and cells.   He commented that his deceased wife had loved rabbits and he was sad she never got to read “The Adventures of Usagi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Rin came downstairs Toga smiled ear-to-ear.  He pointed to Koga.  “When are you two going to give me one of these?”  Then he turned and faced Rin.  “You are so adorable.  What’s your name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi.  I’m Rin.  Who are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayame shrugged.  “Like Daughter, like Daddy,” Then she whispered to her daddy that she had done the exact same thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toga hugged his daughter.  “So glad you haven’t forgotten your Dad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could never do that, Daddy.  I love you.  I’m so glad you are here and can help us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WE are eating first,” Inuyasha called from the kitchen.  “The food is ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru directed the guests to the table while Inuyasha and Rin brought in the food from the kitchen.  Toga commented that the three worked together smoothly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Sesshomaru replied.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha just smiled as he patted Rin’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dinner was delicious and after the table was cleared the party moved to the patio.  Inuyasha and Rin had gone shopping and purchased several strings of white patio lights.  They hung them around the patio and garden.   The overall affect was enchanting.  The two had cleared the plan with Sesshomaru first.  He approved but asked to be surprised.   As he took in the lit backyard he smiled.  Usagi was going to have another new adventure!  Not only was Inuyasha his champion but he was a muse as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party enjoyed the outdoors while Rin gave tours of the raised gardens and the swing set.  Around eight pm, Sesshomaru declared it was Rin’s bedtime and for her to tell their guests good night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin complied saving Inuyasha for last.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy, will you tuck me in?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru nodded, hugged, and kissed her.  Inuyasha escorted her into the house.   Evening ablutions complete he tucked her in and kissed her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Inuyasha?” Rin called as he touched the bedroom doorknob.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Rin,” he smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like calling you ‘Daddy’.   Is it okay?”   The seven-year-old looked worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha walked back to her side and brought her free hand to his lips and kissed it.   “It’s more than okay.   It’s perfect, Angel.”  Inuyasha watched her face.  “What’s your worry, Rin?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m afraid if that man can’t fix everything that Father and I will lose you.   I don’t want to lose you too,” Rin started weeping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha pulled the little girl into his chest and hugged her tight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Angel, please don’t worry about the lawsuit.  Ayame and her daddy have that fixed.  And you are right—Your father’s artwork is beautiful.  It is NOT vandalism!  I’m so sorry I didn’t listen to your feelings.   You have every right to be mad.  Most importantly, my little angel, you won’t lose me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon Inuyasha started humming a lullaby.  He gently rocked her as they sat on the edge of the bed.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It must have taken more time than Inuyasha thought because soon he heard Rin’s door open and Sesshomaru peek in to see what was delaying Inuyasha.  He caught Inuyasha’s eye and started to open his mouth to ask when Inuyasha put a finger to his lips.  Gently turning and laying a sleeping Rin in bed, he pulled up the covers and tucked her in with a kiss on the forehead.  Standing back and regarding her for a few seconds to assure she was asleep, he glided over to Sesshomaru’s side and snuggled into his open flank.  The men watched her for a few moments longer and then closed the door and returned to their guests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they were clear of Rin’s room, Inuyasha whispered to Sesshomaru.  “Rin is afraid, and she needed some reassuring.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s afraid if we lose the lawsuit that the two of you will lose me too.   I tried to reassure her that I wasn’t going anywhere any time soon.”  Inuyasha suddenly felt a thread of doubt.  “Am I, Sesshomaru?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru snorted in amusement.   “Now it’s my turn to reassure you.   Inuyasha, please, stay.  Right now, we need to talk to Toga.  When they leave, we can spend some time together, just the two of us.”  The tall man’s eyebrows wagged mischievously.   Inuyasha just laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to keep you to that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha’s hand and they walked into the meeting in the office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---#---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ayame had filled me in on the “supposed vandalism” to the Flower Shop frontage.   We have the paper signed by the office worker authorizing the painting and that the cost would come out of the next month’s rent.   That part should be a slam dunk.  Will you be asking for damages to your reputation, Sesshomaru?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Sesshomaru shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toga continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have read the papers regarding Bankotsu’s and Sango’s wills that were sitting here on your desk.  I am surprised they had been stuck in probate court for so long.  I will have to talk with the judge to see if there are other circumstances than what you have here.  Bankotsu’s will is well-written.    It should be straight forward.   Unfortunately, Sango’s is completely dependent on her father’s.  That is all I can tell you tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru nodded.  “Thank you for considering my situation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toga nodded in turn.  “My privilege.   Now, let me guess what held you up, Inuyasha.  Rin is worried.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toga turned to Ayame and smiled.  “Never underestimate your daughter.   She can read you like a book.  Be honest with her and let her know what’s going on so she doesn’t imagine something even worse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayame blushed and fidgeted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, I must be getting some rest.  I have a big day tomorrow.  Ayame, I’ll need the services of a local photographer.  Can you recommend one?”  Then he turned to Koga, “What’s holding you up, son?  I’m just getting older and I need grandchildren to play with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time Koga fainted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--#---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the guests had left, Sesshomaru led Inuyasha out into the backyard.  The men laid down in the lush grass and stared at the stars.  Sesshomaru rolled to his side to look at Inuyasha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Inuyasha, I have strong feelings for you.  You are so full of life.  Your presence makes my heart skip beats.  You---” Sesshomaru was stuttering.  He was short of words to describe how he felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But before he could go further, Inuyasha rolled over and hushed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not good with words, but I need you too.  I wanted to give you a kiss right there in front of Rin and Kagome when you complained that you hadn’t been kissed yet.  Then when I finally got to kiss you it was cut short.”  Inuyasha smiled.  “Sesshomaru, I want to kiss you now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru’s eyes glistened.  “What’s stopping you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both men moved toward each other, eye’s closing just as their lips touched. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small rabbit sat at the edge of the raised garden.  It watched the men for a moment and then hopped away to its nest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End notes Chapter 6-- In my "Ever Us" series I made a character named Usagi.   I really like him so I figure he can find life in this tale too.   Usagi means rabbit in Japanese.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The small courthouse was a buzz with gossip the next day.  Rumors flew from office to office.  Some big-name lawyer was in town and heads were going to roll.  One rumor had that the judge was having a meeting with one of his classmates and they were taking the day off together.   Another said that the court hearing coming up at the beginning of next week was to be televised because it was so important.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toga laughed as he leaned against the marble wall listening to the clerks.   “Well, there is a thread of truth in all rumors.”   He pushed off the wall and headed to the local judge’s office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jakotsu had just poured a cup of coffee and was preparing to read the judiciary news when his secretary buzzed him.   An individual who claimed to know him was on the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inaudible conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I understand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for bringing this to my attention.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Yes, of course, we’ll get together for lunch soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My love to you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jakotsu hung up.  He shook his head and sighed.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He started to pick up the news again when his secretary buzzed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have a visitor, sir”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jakotsu looked at his coffee cup and newspaper.  “Send them in,” he sighed reluctantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door opened and a big happy voice called out, “Hey Jack!  Is it coffee time yet?”</p>
<p>The judge jumped up and rushed to greet his law school classmate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a flamboyant greeting the two men sat down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What brings you to my world, Toga?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I have a story for you…..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--#--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A professional photographer set up in front of the Flower Shop several hours later and took several photographs of the façade and several close ups of Usagi.   A phone camera would have worked fine, but Toga wanted the pictures for himself after the case was over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--#---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word of the lawsuit against the Flower Shop had gotten out.  That resulted in an increase in customers and curious bystanders visiting the little store.  Inuyasha was running crazy and even missed lunch.   When the bell rang at three pm, Inuyasha put on a smile and turned to help another customer.  When he saw Rin, his smile grew to his eyes.  He opened his arms, and the little girl came running to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s your father?”  Inuyasha looked around and tried to find the green convertible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just me.  I was walking home from school and I decided to stop in and see if you were okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha’s eyes twinkled.  “I’m more than okay now that you are here.   Let’s give Father a call and let him know you are with me and then I can take you home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yay!” Rin cheered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru was relieved to hear both of their voices and suggested they go out for pizza. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just then Inuyasha’s stomach growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy’s hungry, Father.  We’ll be ready,” Rin chirped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayame gladly released Inuyasha a little early since he offered to be in early the next day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--#--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day of the court hearing both Inuyasha and Ayame were required to attend so the Flower Shop was closed.  Rin had volunteered to keep it open but Ayame smiled and told her that she had several things she had to teach her first, but she would love to have her there in the future.  Besides Rin needed to be in court as well.   Sesshomaru had found an adorable dress for her. Inuyasha surprised her with a fresh flower crown and she was set.  Grandma ‘Gome was to sit with Rin in the audience section of the court room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toga, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha dressed in their best suits and Ayame in her best business suit.  The foursome turned many heads as they entered the courtroom and sat in their places at the defendants’ table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bit later Miroku and Renkotsu entered with their lawyer and sat at the plaintiff’s table.  A drunken Hojo called out to them as they walked by him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagome hid her face in shame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bailiff called “All Rise for the Honorable Jakotsu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crowd rose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the gavel sounded, they all sat down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Court had started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The opening arguments were heard and then the plaintiffs stated their case.  They claimed that their building had been defamed and vandalized and that it was the fault of Inuyasha and Ayame.   Their only witness was a drunken friend of Hojo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Toga had a chance to cross exam, he asked the witness if he could recall the façade of the building.   The witness was shaking and said he didn’t recall.   So, Toga offered several photos to the court as evidence.  Then he produced the letter that the employee had signed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miroku jumped up and said that it was a forgery and no one in his office had signed anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The judge hammered his gavel and demanded the plaintiffs’ lawyer to keep his clients quiet.  Then he asked to examine the letter.  After a moment or two he asked the plaintiffs to sign their names on a piece of paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miroku signed his name with a flourish and passed the paper to Renkotsu.  Renkotsu scribbled his name and gave it to his lawyer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gentlemen,” Toga began.  “These are your signatures.  We saw you sign this paper right now.  Do you deny it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miroku looked to the judge for permission to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The judge nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We acknowledge they are our signatures,” Miroku stated proudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then let us compare these signatures to the one on this paper,” Toga declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The signature on the paper was Renkotsu’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miroku’s face turned red in anger and Renkotsu shrank in his chair.</p>
<p>“Judge, we would like to put Renkotsu on the stand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miroku whispered in the lawyer’s ear and the lawyer stood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May we have a sidebar, your Honor?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toga and the plaintiff’s lawyer approached the bench.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We would like to withdraw our complaint, your Honor,” the plaintiff’s lawyer paled as he stood next to the legal legend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your Honor,” Toga commented. “My clients would like to counter sue the plaintiffs for wrongfully claiming the vandalization of the Flower Shop and the delay in executing the will of Bankotsu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The plaintiff lawyer turned white.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The judge leaned forward eager to hear more.  “I will entertain the motion.  Let us see the papers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miroku stood and yelled, “That’s not fair.  This is not the time!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bailiff, Silence that man!  I have told him once no speaking in my court without my permission.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bailiff stood over Miroku and pushed him into his seat.  He hovered in Miroku’s site.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lawyers and the judge studied the will for nearly thirty minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the end of the time the judge steepled his hands and stared at the plaintiffs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is the decision of this court that Bankotsu’s will be executed as it stands.  Furthermore, you will forfeit ownership of the Flower Shop as punitive damages.  It will be added to your sister Sango’s inheritance.   As a result of your wrongful suit you will be given community service.  You will straighten up.  You will stop dishonoring Bankotsu’s memory.  You will stop dishonoring your mother.   I will give you one week to put your affairs in order then you will spend your community service on the farm where hard work and clean air will strengthen your souls.  Court adjourned.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All rose and Ayame hugged her father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru’s smile went from ear to ear.  He reached over the rail and pulled Rin to his chest to give her a big hug. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha joined the hug to whisper in Rin’s ear.   “Now, you can never get rid of me.  You own the Flower Shop building.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin squealed for joy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagome sat quietly in her seat.  When a hand reached in front of her, she looked up.   Toga was offering her his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagome rose.  “Do I know you, sir?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toga shook his head.  “No, not yet dear lady.” Then he added, “Please join us.  We have mutual friends.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Last chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Epilogue</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Judge Jakotsu was the older brother of Bankotsu.   Their father had legally disowned Jakotsu for being gay, forcing him to change his name and never talking to him again.  But Bankotsu loved Jakotsu and had secretly kept in touch with his brother.   They had not shared the familial connection with Bankotsu’s children because they might have told their grandfather accidently.</p><p> </p><p>The day Toga visited Jakotsu, Kagome had called out of desperation.  As she prayed to her husband for guidance, she felt him nudging her to contact Jakotsu for assistance.  After Toga’s visit, Jakotsu took an interest in the probate case and studied it.    He had already prepared his adjudication, but Toga’s counter suit gave him a nice opportunity to wrap it all up that day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru and Inuyasha continue dating.  On one family date night Rin asked them to marry each other.   They looked at each other and said yes.</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>Koga didn’t want to let Inuyasha beat him to the altar, so he also proposed.   Ayame had a big grand wedding with many flowers.  Inuyasha served as her bachelor of honor.  Sesshomaru served as Koga’s best man since his best man was supposed to have been Inuyasha.   Rin was the flower girl.</p><p>Toga returned for the wedding to give his daughter away.   He ended up spending time with Kagome getting to know her better.</p><p> </p><p>Before too long Kagome started taking trips to visit Toga.</p><p> </p><p>One night while watching stars in the backyard, Inuyasha leaned up from his position on Sesshomaru’s chest.  “We should consider getting married soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.  When?”  Sesshomaru was twirling Inuyasha’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Before Toga marries Kagome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, when do you think that will happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t be surprised if he proposes to her on this trip.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hnnn,” Sesshomaru pondered briefly and then mentioned, “How do you feel about a private ceremony here in Usagi’s garden?”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha grinned.  “I love it!”</p><p> </p><p>Several days later, an intimate simple ceremony with their friends and a stuffed Usagi took place in Usagi’s garden.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru was inspired to write another adventure for Usagi.   Inuyasha moved his belongings into the empty closet in their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>As Inuyasha put the last batch of clothes on hangers Rin supervised.</p><p> </p><p>“Angel, you okay with me using this closet?” Inuyasha asked as he noticed Rin’s attention drift.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” she replied.  “That’s where your stuff should go Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love hearing you call me that, Rin.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s easy to say because I love you Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then Sesshomaru walked into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can always eat,” Inuyasha replied.  “What did you have in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Italian!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yippy!” Rin jumped up and down.  Grabbing their hands, she raced through the house, out the door and prepared to get into A-Un.  But as she passed the spot in front of their home where Inuyasha had first made a wish she stopped and looked at her Daddy.</p><p> </p><p>“That first day you visited us, what did you wish for, Daddy?  You can tell me now since it’s already come true.”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha smiled and winked at Sesshomaru, “Not all of it.” And with that he wagged his eyebrows at his husband and ushered Rin into the green convertible, fastening her seatbelt and securing himself for the upcoming questions.   He was going to have some fun with this.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>End notes Chapter 1<br/>AN-My thanks to NikkiS71 and xxSleeplessDreamerxx’s whose comments on fanfiction prompted me to revise this story and lengthened it.   I am posting it and my others on Archive of Our Own.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>